My Life Would Suck Without You
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: Another classical one-shot typical of DxC. Mostly based on the video and the song of Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You. I guess that's all I have to say then...


**Okay, It has been a while I haven't done a one-shot so I was bored. Two days ago, I was thinking of the song 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson and than a thought hit me; _Damn, why haven't I thought of that?. _Yes, 'My Life Would Suck Without You' is totally a song fitting DxC. I didn't want to do that one-shot too fluffy and sentimental so I put it a little cheesy at the beginning and really DxC-ish at the end. So... Here I present you my favorite one-shot ever, talking of the most dysfunctional couple in Total Drama series.**

**I worked really hard on this so please, respect it.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

**BTW: You MUST read the author's note at the end. REALLY IMPORTANT.**

**I own plenty of nothingness in this.**

**

* * *

My Life Would Suck Without You**

"Come on Princess, open the door."

It is eleven o'clock and Duncan is standing at my door. I am not even tired, either angry, but I like seeing him begging me to let him in. It has been a week now he doesn't sleep here anymore since we had a fight about how stupid the movies he watches are. Yeah, I know that is not a real reason to start arguing but, you know me, I always have to win. So the thing ended up him taking his keys and leaving the apartment. Now I guess that if he is back here, this means he is sorry. Leaning my forehead against the steel door, I try to see through the peeping hole and beam victoriously at Duncan's sorry face.

"So… I guess you're taking back all you said before?"

"Knock it off, Princess. There's no way I'm saying this." He replies with his constant stubbornness.

"Well, I guess you're staying out." I finish, leaving the door locked.

"Okay, fine!" I feel the punk's shame through the door as I keep watching him with some amused eyes. "I admit no other women compare to you, that I can't even have them all and that I don't want anyone but you." When I think he would say only what I told him to, he continues, startling me in an amazing way. "You don't know how much I want you. I love you, Princess."

I don't let him say anymore words. I open quickly the door and catch him into a huge hug. I let him kiss my cheek as we press our bodies tighter into each other's. After a few minutes of that wonderful moment, I whisper teasingly in his ear, causing him to frown slightly.

"Said you would never come back… But here you are again."

I put a little kiss on his lips and let him in, my arm behind him back and his around my waist. We soon separate when I make my way toward the kitchen and he decides to jump on the couch, grabbing the remote control. Five minutes later, I hear the start of an action movie going through the speakers.

"We're so not watching that." I claim, walking rapidly toward him and blocking the view of the TV screen.

"Don't do it if you want but I will."

"Why are you always watching that trash?" I snort, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because I like them. And beside, I have more taste into movies than you actually have."

"You're so not telling me that!" I run toward him and literally attack him to get the remote control. He gets up while bringing his hand up in the air, making me want to beat the crap out of him.

"You want it? Try to get it!"

I grind my body closer against his, leaping and stretching my arm along with his to snatch the remote from his clutches. Then an idea strikes me; let's be naughty tonight. I take my free arm and slide it along with his side, ending up having my hand in his back pocket.

"Well Princess, you're getting on some dangerous lands."

I bring my face closer to his, moving seductively to his mouth. When our lips are nearly brushing each other, I move my hand to the front pocket of his jean, shoving it in and getting his cellphone out. I quickly pull my face back and start to run around the living room. I am quickly followed by the guy that _used_ to have control in that war. I keep running around, curious about getting him angrier. That will make him understand who decides here.

"Courtney, give it back!"He almost yells while I keep playing with his nerves.

"And what will you do, uh?"

He follows me a bit all around the house, trying to stop or catch me at times but always fails. We bypass the kitchen table, I throw him some cookies when we pass near the counter, he jumps over the bed in our room and we finally land at our start spot; the unfashionable living room. I catch the sight of the open window and, without thinking I sprint toward it and throw his phone away. We can barely see it but we both know it has shattered in thousands of metal pieces since we live on the 21rst floor.

"Damn!" My boyfriend shouts, passing his head through the window.

"That was your fault. If you hadn't chased me around, I would have given it back to you soon I was done having fun." I can't stop myself from bursting into laughter.

"You know what? You're right!"

Duncan storms out the living, disappearing in our bedroom for a moment. Tears of joy escape my eyes as I keep thinking of the scene we just did. Damn that was funny. I don't worry about Duncan being mad at me just for that. We are solid and we both know it because we belong together somehow. He has a piece of me and I know he will ever have. I drop myself on the couch and start watching TV.

Five minutes later, Duncan finally comes out of the room with a thick book in hand and his stupid signature smirk back on. I smile at his sight but it rapidly fades when I notice the novel he is holding in hand is my favorite. I get up fast, trying to grab it before it is too late.

"No, no, no! Put that back where it belongs!"

"No, no, no, Princess. It's now my turn to have fun."

I put myself in front of him but he diverts from me and tries his best to do like if my book were a basketball ball and he was some kind of Kobe Bryant by shooting it, targeting the whole the window is creating. Alas he succeeds. I don't have to look out to know my book is now destroyed, especially it was an old one.

"You Neanderthal! I hate you!"I shout at him, more ticked than ever.

"You messed with me, it was now my turn. And beside that, you know you want me."He chuckles smugly.

"Argh!" I growl, plopping down in the couch. The punk soon follows me and does the same. We stay here for awhile, quiet and me really frustrated, until we both burst laughing at the same time. Then I turn around and really face him for the first time tonight.

"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye."I sigh, looking in those incredibly blue eyes of his.

"Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight. I mean, I know I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too, Princess."

"Oh shut up!"I scoff. "But you know what? Either way I am nothing without you."

"So am I Princess." He slings his arm around my shoulders, letting me rest on his chest. I know that the next thing we do is falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I wake up on the same couch as previous night and I find out Duncan isn't even there. I rub my eyes a bit and look around the room to finally see the door of our room open. Getting out of it, a showered and dressed in a tee, jeans and chucks punk faces me with a sexy grin on his face. He comes closer to me and pecks my cheek.

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning." I simply greet. "Where are you going?"

"The question is more where are _**we**_going. Prepare you, I am taking you brunching."

"How long have you been using rich words?" I yawn, impressed by his vocabulary.

"Since my princess is sophisticated."

I smile as he walks toward the door.

"Hurry up, I gotta get me a new phone by the end of the day."

I chuckle again and make my way toward the washroom.

* * *

Here we are in Duncan's Jeep and he is driving like a crazy on the way toward the restaurant. I don't scream but I wish he could slow down a bit. We're now caught into a big arguing about his driving competences.

"I'm telling you I should be driving. You look like you've just taken three shots in a row."

"And I am telling you I am perfectly able to handle that. If I remember well, I've been driving longer time than you."

Moments like these always reminds me that being with him always has been dysfunctional. Even on Total Drama series, that was hell. We were always the opposite of each other and were having way different interest centers. We were fighting (and we still do) but it always ended up by making up and making out. And he we go again!

I know when he leaves I'm telling him I don't care but it is false. Once he passes the door I already miss him dearly. It never passed a time we didn't get back together right the next day. I know I shouldn't miss him but I really can't let him go.

"Look, I can even take a picture now to prove to you you're driving crazily."I take my phone and hold it in front of me, ready to hit the button.

"Princess, you're distracting me. Put that down."

"Oh come on, just one!"

"Princess!"

Suddenly our car is facing another one and it nearly brushes it. Duncan quickly spins the steering wheel around so many times that I don't even count them. We're rapidly going straight toward a concrete wall ahead of us. When my heart is ready to stop beating, the car magically and thankfully stops at a few inches from it.

We both don't say anything, too shocked by what just happened. It is like if we had no words and so many words to say at the same time but nothing comes out. That scared the shit out of both of us and my heart is pounding hardly in my chest. Breathing, more panting heavily, we don't even dare looking at each as we glare at the little concrete wall in front of us.

"Shit. Princess, are you okay?"

"Shut up!" I almost yell at him.

Shocked, he slowly turns at me. I look at him, a big smile spreading across my face, and grab the collar of his tee and pull him into a huge and deep kiss.

We may be the weirdest and most excruciating pairing on earth and we might not always get along with each other but I know for sure one thing about us; my life would suck without him.

* * *

**Like it? I might do others. Not only DxC but canons and fanons too. Just review and tell me which pairing you would like. You can propose a song too but I might have the last word on it. **

**I take all kinds of requests, except there are I don't:**

**-Justin Bieber and Jonas Brothers= NEVER IN A LIFE.**

**-Alejandro by Lady GaGa (too much taken)**

**-Yuri or Yaoi (Not too much my thing)**

**And I guess that's all. I don't mind other things**

**Review please. Don't forget that's a songfic.**


End file.
